


Кольт

by Alexandra_Angel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Angst, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Character Death, Dark, Diary/Journal, Drama, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Top America (Hetalia), Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Angel/pseuds/Alexandra_Angel
Summary: Из него стреляли всего один раз. Он соскучился...
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Кольт

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/spacegays?z=photo-93714309_456241569%2Falbum-93714309_247194627 - арт, к которому был написан фик
> 
> https://vk.com/alexandra_angel0211?w=wall-194448874_75

Эти жуткие коридоры вполне можно было назвать пережитками прошлого. Мерзкий запах сырости; облупившаяся на стенах белая, как в потрепанных временем больницах, краска, которую очень любил отколупывать своими потертыми от постоянного нажима на курок пальцами один нервный, а некоторые считали, что душевно больной — совпадение? — человек, когда проходил мимо; мигающие, свисающие с потолка старые лампочки накаливания без абажуров, на которые накинулись, словно оголодавшие звери, еще тогда только вошедшие сюда американские солдаты; темная плесень спокойно цвела в обшарпанных углах, бегающие из стороны в стороны тараканы, пугающие особо впечатлительных солдат своими внушительными размерами. Просто кадры из ужастика. И не скажешь, что здесь, в старой маленькой школе крошечного села немного западнее Москвы, расположилась одна из важнейших частей американского командования.

Однако пленник, которого тащили по этим коридорам двое рядовых за руки, причиняя… легкий дискомфорт, не видел всего этого. Брезентовый мешок на голове мешал слегка. 

Солдаты остановились, и Иван услышал, как они начали шепотом настороженно переговариваться. Судя по их судорожным движениям и порой высоким нотам в голосах, они волновались. Однако, кажется, они все-таки решили, кто из них будет стучать, а кто — говорить. 

— Войдите, — как-то слишком весело пропели им по ту сторону двери, и связанного Брагинского заволокли внутрь, небрежно бросив на пол, как мешок картошки. Порядком избитый Иван тихо только скрипнул зубами от новой порции боли. — А ну! Не сметь так обращаться с моим пленником! — грозно и уже совсем не радостно рыкнул до тошноты знакомый голос. 

Иван смог различить едва заметный шорох, исходимый от одежды вмиг запаниковавших солдат.

— Посадите его на стул! И снимите с него эту гадость уже!

Ивана вновь, но уже более мягче, схватили за руки, которые, к слову, были связаны за спиной, и посадили на стул, параллельно стянув пыльный мешок. Брагинский закашлялся и закрыл глаза, так как в помещении было непривычно светло. Он проморгался и распахнул заслезившиеся глаза, сразу наткнувшись на знакомую морду лица. Брагинский презрительно фыркнул.

— Приветик, милый, — у Джонса улыбка была от уха до уха, а в глазах взрывались яркие разноцветные фейерверки, словно ему на день рождения подарили именно то, на что он очень долго пускал мечтательные слюни.

Ну, в каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Альфред еще со времени вторжения на территорию Российской Федерации объявил жаркую охоту на Ивана, и с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее истерил (не без жертв) из-за того, что Россию не могли поймать даже лучшие охотники за головами, — тот был слишком проворный и хитрый, плюс находился он на своей территории с прекрасным умением ориентироваться на ней и использовать все ее преимущества. Однако на этот раз Брагинского подвело близкое местонахождение к штабу врага — пошпионить решил, идиот, — и его самоуверенность, однако все же не дотягивавшая до уровня гордыни одного безбашенного американца. Но вот, куш наконец-то сорван, и сидел он сейчас здесь, прожигая в Америке дыру уставшим от продолжительной войны взглядом.

— Джонс, — Иван лишь смиренно вздохнул и поморщился, отвернувшись, когда Альфред так смачно поцеловал его в щеку, что создалось впечатление, будто он слишком сильно соскучился и ему не терпелось сожрать Брагинского. 

— Пошли вон, — все так же улыбаясь и не отрывая голодного и лихорадочного из-за всколыхнувшейся дури в его бошке взгляда от России, обратился Америка к рядовым. Те отдали честь и чуть ли не бегом выскочили, закрыв за собой дверь. — Ох, тебе, наверное, неудобно. Давай-ка мы с тобой переместимся во-он на тот чудный диванчик.

Америка словно старался казаться очень добродушным хозяином, а не премерзким пленителем, что развязал войну. Он бесцеремонно взял на руки знатно похудевшего Ивана и перетащил его на диван, вальяжно усевшись настолько близко, что практически вжался одним боком в Брагинского, и тот отчетливо ощущал чужое горячее, быстрое, как у дикого зверя после погони за добычей, дыхание на своей так и не переставшей быть чувствительной шее. Кто-то, может быть, посчитал бы это несколько милым или даже возбуждающим, но Россия был не из таких. Этот напыщенный индюк всего лишь показал, мол, вот, я все еще невероятно силен, несмотря на войну, и могу поднять тебя, как пушинку. Ага, тем более, когда ты скинул с десяток кило. Супермен хренов.

— Так лучше? — сквозь очки заботливой искринкой сверкнули темно-синие глаза. Иван промолчал, саркастично сверля Джонса презрительным взглядом. — Вот и ладненько, — Америка усмехнулся и в наглую увалился головой Брагинскому на колени, уставившись на его суровый стан, внимательно скользя по нему, разглядывая каждую черту, словно сравнивая с прошлым. — Знаешь, выглядишь не очень, — Джонс сказал это слишком искренне, будто отчет сделал. 

— Удивительно… Прямо-таки не знаю, почему, — иронично выдохнул Россия, закатив глаза к потолку.

Да, естественно, война не шла Ивану на пользу — вряд ли она вообще кому-то пошла на пользу, что уж скрывать. На бледном, некогда румяном лице уже давно выступали скулы, а пухлые щеки, которые когда-то так любовно целовали, впали. Под глазами красовались огромные темные круги благодаря хроническому недосыпу из-за постоянных болей в теле и кошмаров, после которых Россия просыпался в холодном поту и со стучащими от страха зубами. Отросшие грязные волосы свисали сосульками, практически скрыв глаза. Глаза… Прекрасная сирень почти исчезла, и в них уже плескалось нечто непонятного грязно-фиолетового оттенка, однако эти глаза по-прежнему лихорадочно блестели жизнью. Борьба пока что продолжалась. 

— Ты что-то тоже на красавчика не особо тянешь, — как бы между прочим подметил Брагинский.

Увидь Джонса кто-нибудь из европейцев, то даже и не заметил вроде бы несущественных изменений, но не Иван, для которого эти перемены в Альфреде были слишком уж бросающимися в глаза. Некогда довольно красивое, с правильными чертами молодое лицо, а особенно уголки глаз и губ, покрылись практически незаметной сеточкой морщин. Губы были жутко искусанные и потрескавшиеся, видимо, от постоянной нервотрепки. Идеальный оттенок золотого блонда волос поблек, и они казались припорошенными легким слоем пепла. Глаза потемнели — от крови, что Джонс проливал на его, России, земле. Джонс _слишком_ повзрослел.

— Никто не знает меня лучше моего любимого врага, — улыбка ненадолго исчезла, и его лицо стало слишком серьезным, словно доказав, что его обладатель уже не солнечный маленький мальчик и даже не тот самый жизнерадостный парень, в которого… в которого Иван был очень давно влюблён.

Поглаживая рукой голень России, Альфред задумчиво смотрел в его глаза — они словно пытались прочесть мысли друг друга. Хотя зачем? Иван и так прекрасно знал, что Джонс сейчас выкинет что-то этакое. _Затишье перед бурей._

— А знаешь что? — вдруг вскочил он, вернув ту надоедливую и мерзкую улыбку назад. — Кое-кто по тебе тоже очень соскучился.

Иван скептически приподнял бровь, пронаблюдав, как Джонс ураганом пронесся вокруг стола, что-то достав из ящика и спрятав это за своей широкой спиной. Он с лисьим оскалом, будто представив себя в образе самого Санта Клауса, осторожно стал вышагивать к Ивану, а затем резко подсел, достав из-за спины кольт и направив его прямо России в лоб. 

— Помнишь его? — Альфред вздохнул так воодушевленно, будто ностальгия охватила его с ног до головы, а Брагинский с уставшим вздохом поднял скучавшие глаза вверх, взглянув на пистолет. 

Ну конечно, как же не помнить Кольт М1911, который сделал Альфреду по спецзаказу в году этак 1912 сам Браунинг. На рукоятке вычурно сияла краской с добавлением стружки настоящего золота надпись «Альфред Ф. Джонс», а с другой стороны был вручную высечен орлан со стрелами и ветками оливы. Дуло было настолько начищено, что никто бы в жизни и не подумал, что этому куску металла давно пора на полочку в музей. Это был любимый кольт Америки, и хоть он его _почти_ никогда не использовал, но таскал везде, начиная со Второй Мировой. Что же касалось этого «почти»: он выстрелил всего один раз — в 1991 году. Прямо в сердце Ивану.

— Он все ждет тебя, Ваня, — Джонс ласково провел пальцами свободной руки по скуле России, а затем крепко схватил за подбородок. — Поцелуй его, он же та-ак скучал, — у Альфреда перекосилось лицо (кажется, вместе с его крышей), и он пронзительно захохотал, засунув дуло кольта прямо Брагинскому в рот.

Противный металлический привкус появился на языке, а из-за совсем легкого запаха пороха начал чесаться нос. Однако Иван не боялся того, что Джонс выстрелит. Не сейчас. Россия решил тоже посмеяться по-своему. Он поудобнее обхватил дуло губами, заглотив его чуть сильнее. Америка сначала застыл, а потом восторженно икнул, вытащив кольт изо рта Брагинского и во все глаза пронаблюдав за тем, как Иван слизал с губ вязкую слюну вместе с мерзким металлом. 

— Может, тебе что-нибудь другое дать… Ну, ты понимаешь… — Джонс мерзко усмехнулся и многозначительно скосил глаза на свой пах, однако Иван на провокацию не обратил внимания вовсе. 

— Но я еще недостаточно поздоровался с Кольти, — Россия наигранно печально вздохнул, надув от обиды губы и влюбленно посмотрев на мокрый от его собственной слюны пистолет. 

— Так не терпится умереть? — низким голосом пробормотал Альфред.

— Ты не убьешь меня сегодня, Америка, — голос Брагинского был слишком уверенным. 

— Ха! Почему ты так считаешь? — по комнате прокатился безумный смешок, и Джонс снова наставил на Ивана пистолет, показательно надавив на висок с настолько бледной и тонкой кожей, что просвечивались венки. 

— А как же прощальный секс, Америка? — выдохнул Иван эти слова в самые губы Джонса, наклонившись практически к его лицу, уже не обращая внимания на кольт.

— Мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас, Россия, — Альфред провел свободной рукой ему по волосам, убрав их с возлюбленного лица, потом медленно по шее, — еле-еле он преодолел желание немножко сдавить ставшую совсем тонкой шею, чтоб увидеть прекрасную ярость, проступившую бы сквозь слезы в сияющих от ненависти глазах, — однако Иван резко отстранился и недовольно цыкнул. 

— Так неинтересно, — Иван умело сделал вид, что потерял интерес к данной ситуации, обиженно отвернулся и начал бегать глазами по кабинету, словно бы его и впрямь интересовал интерьер. То, что Джонс устроился в кабинете директора школы, как-то не удивляло — потешил свое самолюбие. Хотя, вон те документики, лежащие на тяжелом дубовом столе, быть может, содержали важную информацию. 

— В смысле, неинтересно? — кажется, Америку этот отказ очень удивил. Неужели он серьезно ожидал иного ответа?

— Ну ты сам посуди, Америка. Ты же еще не выиграл в войне… 

_Россия начал играть._

— Я выиграю!

— Но пока-то еще нет. Что мне этот секс сейчас? Да и тебе? У нас с тобой столько ночей было, что и не пересчитать. И чем же он сейчас будет отличаться от предыдущих? — скучающе рассуждал Россия, а Альфред нахмурился. Кажется, его это действительно заставило задуматься. — Зато если выиграешь… — Иван снова приблизился к лицу Америки, нашептывая ему в ухо: — Представь, какие сладкие будут мои стоны, как страстно я буду кричать тебе «господин», и только ты один сможешь себе позволить делать со мной, что захочешь. Ты ведь об этом и мечтал всю свою жизнь.

Джонс осторожно отстранился и слегка прищурился, недоверчиво взглянув на Ивана. А затем его глаза восторженно заблестели, и он облизнул сухие губы, словно представив этот самый момент.

— С победой все станет… вкуснее, Америка, не считаешь? Словно ты сначала ешь пончик без ничего — одно тесто, хоть и приторное, как ты любишь, — но потом тебе преподносят другой — с вкуснейшей начинкой, да еще вдобавок обильно присыпанный сахарной пудрой, — Брагинский довольно улыбнулся, стараясь не засмеяться в голос с реакции собеседника.

Эх, Америка, чуть-чуть пощекочешь тебе самолюбие, и ты уже распластался, как преданный пес, дружелюбно махая хвостом, хотя до этого рычал волком, называя себя королем леса. И кольт свой дорогой уже опустил. 

— Твое сладенькое предложение мне понравилось. Буду ждать в предвкушении, — Альфред острым носом провел Ивану по шее. — Я отпущу тебя сейчас, но ты должен кое-что сделать.

Альфред осклабился, а Россия снова промолчал, однако по лицу его видно было, что тот не то что внимательно слушал, но и уже готов был пойти на сделку. — Назови меня по имени, Иван. 

У Ивана вытянулось лицо от удивления, и он невольно задержал дыхание на пару секунд, слушая, как сердце начинало биться не в нормальном темпе, словно его разрывало на части. Россия отвел взгляд, и Джонсу на секунду показалось, что тот превратился в статую — безмолвную и бесчувственную.

Брагинский неожиданно подался вперед и прикоснулся губами к чужим губам, начав нежно целовать. Сначала ему ответили с подобной лаской, но потом Америка перехватил инициативу, стал дерзко прикусывать ему губы, аж до крови. _Мерзость_. Россия так же резко отвернулся, как и до этого поцеловал, и лицо его скривилось словно от сильнейшей боли. 

— Ты не Альфред, — тихо прошептал он.

Ему вдруг стало так отвратительно находиться рядом с Америкой, хотя такое чувство должно было охватить его с самого начала пребывания с ним в одном помещении, однако в сердце Ивана словно горела надежда, что Альфред… _его_ Альфред все еще существовал, что увидев _своего_ Ваню, он… вернется.

Иван повернулся к Джонсу. Тот был в гневе: его челюсти были плотно сомкнуты, крылья носа раздувались от учащенного дыхания, а глаза метали молнии. Словно еще чуть-чуть — и Америка на него набросится, разорвет глотку голыми руками, невзирая на обещание, хотя Иван и не выполнил свою часть сделки. На Брагинского же тяжелым валуном накатилась тоска.

— Ты — кто угодно, но не Альфред, — также тихо сказал Иван.

Тяжелая рукоять прилетела прямо в висок, и Россия мгновенно отключился.

***

Иван очнулся в лесу. Голова была до жути тяжелая, и он несколько секунд (минут?) не мог нормально соображать. Словно вместо мозгов был залит свинец.

Он медленно сел и оглянулся. Кажется, это то самое место, где его и приложили солдаты Америки, забрав с собой на базу.

Россия вдруг ощутил тяжесть в кармане. 

— Ну привет. Хозяин тебя мне на попечение оставил? — вздохнул Иван, вытащив кольт с привязанной к дулу запиской. 

«Возьмешь его с собой после моей победы. ~~Аме~~ Альфред».

***

_Из записок Артура Керкленда. Ноябрь, 20ХХ._

Всем показалось странным, что Америка так внезапно объявил себя победителем в войне. Хотя он всего лишь взял Москву. И то пустую, как его собственная голова.

Вообще мне донесли, что не так давно у Альфреда был один занятный гость, которого, по идее, он должен был пристрелить к чертовой матери и закончить всеобщие страдания (прежде всего самого Брагинского). Однако Америка его отпустил!

Это повергло Альянс в шок. Мало того, что Америка не сообщил об этом визите своим союзникам, так еще и ответил как! Якобы это не наше дело! Что войну на территории России ведет он, а, значит, только ему решать, что делать со своими пленными. Неслыханная даже для меня наглость. Кажется, я слишком хорошо его воспитал.

***

_Из записок Артура Керкленда. Декабрь, 20ХХ._

Ивана нашли быстро. Пожалуй, слишком быстро.

Нет, его люди явно не собирались сдаваться. Они спрятались вглубь страны, однако разведка никак не могла добраться до них. Поэтому я прямо-таки чувствую, что нам еще очень сильно настучат по голове, да и вообще по всему телу. А ведь зима уже пришла… 

Но Иван почему-то не ушел со своими. И подозрительно легко дал себя обнаружить. 

Ух и долго же шла перестрелка возле двухэтажного коттеджа в одной из — как это по-русски? — ах да, деревень. Брагинский хоть и полный мудак, но его искусство боя очень впечатлило. И если бы не увидел это своими глазами, то не поверил бы ни за что.

Американцев было человек тридцать. Я лишь смотрел со стороны. Не понимаю, почему Альфред не отправился сам, а руководство доверил мне. Сказал, что он якобы будет готовиться к приезду Ивана. Ну, не стану же я говорить сумасшедшему о том, что он еще больше рехнулся.

Мне все казалось, что многовато людей послал Америка на операцию, но тот, кажется, предвидел все шаги Брагинского. Что ни капли меня не удивило. Слишком уж хорошо они знали друг друга.

В нас палили словно со всех сторон и изо всех окон небольшого коттеджа. На подступе к дому были искусно расставлены совершенно незаметные ловушки. Нас однозначно ждали. Мне до последнего казалось, что в доме минимум с десяток русских.

Убито пятнадцать моих. Ранено пятеро.

Внезапно для всех нас стрельба прекратилась, и это был наш единственный шанс.

Когда мы пробрались в дом, то думали, что обнаружим хотя бы полдюжины поджидающих нас солдат. Однако кроме витающей пыли, всевозможных винтовок, пистолетов и запаха пороха на первом этаже ничего не обнаружили.

Я скомандовал подниматься на второй этаж. Напряженные и напуганные американцы медленно и неохотно побрели по лестнице. Но не прошло и минут пяти, как меня позвали.

На лицах ребят были шок и ужас, и я не до последнего понимал, почему.

Но позже и до меня дошло.

Во-первых, да, в доме однозначно никого больше не было, кроме одного…

Иван.

Черт, тут даже бы неверующий перекрестился, завидев это… нечто по-ангельски прекрасное, но по-дьявольски ужасное.

Он лежал на белоснежной двуспальной кровати, что прикрывал со всех сторон такой же невероятной белизны балдахин. Словно нимбом на подушках вокруг его головы была разбрызгана алыми лучами кровь. Она была практически на всем лице и волосах, и также стекала из уголков приоткрытого рта. Даже сквозь кровавое полотно была заметна его вовсе не трупная бледность, и, да простит меня Господь, этот контраст белизны и алого был поистине прекрасен. Иван был прекрасен.

Одна рука Брагинского лежала на животе, и, зайдя с другой стороны от кровати, я увидел вывалившийся из хрупкой кисти пистолет. А если точнее, то это был кольт. Почему-то у меня вообще не возникло сомнений, кому он мог принадлежать.

Внезапно меня привлекли капли крови, что стекали со стены, которая была прикрыта полупрозрачной тканью балдахина, к изголовью кровати.

Я аккуратно, словно боясь потревожить сон Ивана и испортить это… произведение искусства (Господь, да прости мою душу, не могу описать по-другому), встал на кровать, отодвинув балдахин.

«Ты проиграл, Джонс!» — выведено было старательно и очень тщательно на русском языке.

***

_Из записок Артура Керкленда. Декабрь, 20ХХ. Тем же днем, но позже._

**Я в жизни не испытывал такой, поистине животный страх.**

Нам пришлось сфотографировать комнату, надпись и труп, а затем забрать его с собой, дабы уведомить об этом происшествии Америку. Он должен увидеть Ивана собственными глазами.

Кольт я положил в пальто Ивана, ведь мне казалось символичным то, что он выстрелил именно из пистолета, любимого пистолета Америки.

Несколькими часами позже я уже стоял в морге за спиной Америки. Чуть поодаль от тела, что было прикрыто толстой белой(!) простыней, стояли оставшиеся в живых после перестрелки с Россией солдаты, виновато склонив головы и боясь поднять взгляды на своего командира.

Кажется, Альфред совершенно не понимал, почему мы находились здесь, да и, к тому же, остановились именно возле этого стола, а не рядом с другими погибшими солдатами. Он нервно топал ногой, посматривая на наручные часы.

Америка изначально не был настроен идти в морг. Он скрежетал зубами, когда к нему тотчас после нашего возвращения не привели пойманного Ивана. И чуть ли не брызгал на меня слюной, когда я его повёл сюда чуть ли не за руку.

И только когда врач открыл бледное лицо с белоснежными ресницами и припухшими губами, пусть уже даже не алыми, что было все равно красивым, даже со впавшими от голода щеками…

Боже… Это не был крик человека… Это был самый настоящий рев какого-то зверя, который… который только что увидел свою мертвую пару… Свою единственную любовь…

Я отшатнулся, испугавшись настолько, что у меня задрожали ноги, и я чуть не рухнул. Однако словно какой-то инстинкт самозащиты заставил меня спрятаться под столом, что был у меня за спиной. И, как оказалось, не зря…

Альфред словно обезумел… Взревев не своим голосом, он выхватил из кобуры пистолет, паля во всех подряд. А когда закончились патроны, он перезарядил пушку, выстрелив еще по нескольку раз в совершенно не виновных солдат и несчастного врача. Я бы не умер от выстрелов, но в тот момент я благодарил всех богов мира за то, что не стоял на месте тех бедняг. Мне было страшно. Страшно, как никогда.

Америка прерывисто дышал, и я заметил, как на пол крупными каплями полетели его слезы. Он медленно подошел, протянув дрожащую руку к лицу Ивана, и легонько погладил по блеклым волосам.

Рывком Альфред взвалил тело в простыне к себе на плечо, и только когда он услышал жуткий стук металла о кафель и обернулся, я увидел его перекошенное от ярости лицо, вздыбленные волосы и практически пылающие безумством глаза, из которых словно непроизвольно текли слезы, и смотрящие, спасибо Господи, не на меня, а на сверкающее под светом ламп дуло. Кажется, он узнал свой кольт, сначала долго вглядываясь в пистолет. Опустившись, он взял его и положил в карман куртки.

Даже не обернувшись на трупы своих солдат, Альфред буквально выбежал из морга.

А я даже не заметил, что практически не дышал все это время.

***

_Из записок Артура Керкленда. Декабрь, 20ХХ. Тем же днем, но еще позже._

Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени перед тем, как я вышел из морга. Но вся часть стояла на ушах. Мне казалось, что это все был страшный сон. Что сейчас меня ударят по лицу, и я проснусь.

Я шел медленно, как во сне, сначала вовсе и не заметив трупы на полу и возле стен, а также море крови под ногами.

— Господин Кёркленд! — кричали прямо мне в лицо, но я слышал это словно сквозь вату. — Он… Он стрелял во всех п-подряд, — дрожал солдат. — Взял д-джип и с-скрылся вместе с какой-то прос-стынью… 

— Отследите. Найдите его, пока он еще кого-нибудь не замочил, — я несразу понял, что сказал, однако солдат тут же помчался выполнять.

Меня жутко трясло.

***

_Из записок Артура Керкленда. Декабрь, 20ХХ. На следующий день._

Мы нашли несчастный джип аж за несколько десятков километров от части. Он одиноко стоял на обочине трассы возле какого-то леса.

Второй день подряд меня страшно колбасило после случившегося в морге.

Я был до зубов вооружен, и вместе с ребятами мы подступали к джипу.

Первый подошедший рядовой заглянул в окно, и хотел было перекреститься, но остановился. Вспомнил, наверное, что за самоубийц не молятся.

Они сидели на передних креслах. Лицо Альфреда было залито кровью, и его голова лежала на голове Ивана, что расположился у Ала на плече.

Я был слегка удивлен, что эта… композиция… не развалилась(?) до нашего приезда.

Руки их были сцеплены. И почему-то у меня сразу создалось впечатление, что из-за трупного окоченения Альфреда будет сложно оторвать от любимого им Ивана. Да и не стоило, наверное.

В другой же руке Альфреда покоился тот же самый кольт. Кольт, который был неким ключом к их специфичным отношениям.

Я медленно прикрыл глаза, увидев их. Увидев малыша Альфреда. Я всеми силами старался сдержать слезы. Наверное, именно подобное испытывали отцы, потеряв сыновей. Но, кажется, мне не было и вполовину так больно, как должно быть. Возможно потому, что он находился рядом с тем, кого так сильно и глубоко любил, даже после того, как тот отвернулся. Ведь вся эта война, все эти смерти только из-за Ивана, только для того, чтобы заполучить его назад.

Да, за самоубийц не молятся, но я тогда молился.

Те не попадали ни в Рай, ни в Ад. Кажется, они просто растворялись в пустоте. Но мне думалось, что даже в пустоте эти двое будут счастливы, находясь рядом друг с другом. И я молился именно за их счастье.

— Берите на буксир, — скомандовал я, не отрывая взгляд от машины.

Двое рядовых вопросительно переглянулись. Только потом я понял, что дал команду, привычную мне, но те все же меня поняли.

— Прямо в машине, сэр?

— Прямо в машине.

Кольт я, на всякий случай, возьму к себе, вдруг кто-то решит его стащить из машины. Но я обязательно его верну. Когда остановлю эту ужасную войну.


End file.
